


Game Changer

by shyna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Crying, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Separation Anxiety, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna/pseuds/shyna
Summary: Basically, Tony thought Peter was going to present as an omega. And then he presented as an alpha.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 145





	Game Changer

Lately, things had been getting a little… awkward at the tower. 

Peter had just been made the newest member of the Avengers, and Tony introduced him to the world under his secret identity. Of course there were the obvious questions about his identity and whereabouts, but one question that stood out in particular was ‘What is his second gender?’

The rest of the interviewers seemed to think that was a great question, and suddenly Tony was being bombarded by a flood of reporters trying to ebb an answer out of him. The—somewhat—formal event had turned to chaos quite quickly, and the interview was cut off early, both Tony and Pepper ushering Peter off the podium as quick as they could between the clambering reporters. 

When Peter took off the mask, his face was flushed and he was breathless. Whether it was from the embarrassment or the stress was anyone’s guess. He pleaded with Tony. “Mr. Stark, could Happy please show me to my room? I’m feeling kinda.. sick.”

With a concerned look from Pepper and a confused one from Tony, Happy led Peter through the tower with a grounding hand on the small of his back, careful to avoid any of the others. Peter entered his room and fell on the bed with a huff. He pulled out his phone from his backpack, which was conveniently already placed next to him, and checked the calendar. 

Just a few more weeks.

\- 

Peter had begun to notice that Tony was asking him to swing by less and less every few days. 

At first, he usual thoughts came into mind. Maybe he was working on a birthday surprise suit upgrade? Or, maybe he was working on a secret project that nobody could know about? 

Peter did think for a while that he was the problem. After all, he was the annoying young teenager who would pester Tony Stark about his work on telecommunications using electrical signals when he could be developing world saving technology. 

When he asked Happy about it, he responded neutrally. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much, kid. Boss gets pretty paranoid but hides it well when something big is coming up.” Peter began to ask a question, but Happy raised the partition before he could get it out. 

As per his routine, he texted Tony that he’d be at the tower soon, and that if he needed any help, he’d be free all day. There was no reply. 

\- 

In the days leading up to Peter’s 18th birthday, he’d woken up with a fever—one of the telltale signs of presenting soon, as he’d learned years ago from his awkward biology teacher in the 7th grade. 

As a result, Peter missed the next few days of school, spending most of his time sprawled on the couch in the common room wearing his oversized pajamas surrounded by homework and books in a variety of completion and mountains of snotty tissues. Peter felt like he was hardly seeing anyone else in the tower, let alone Tony. Nobody ever seemed to be where he was. 

Amidst his loneliness, there would be a couple times when he would try and go out with Ned but would get a sinking feeling in his stomach the second they were around other people. Hanging out with Ned was crossed off of the figurative list. Any effort to train with any of the other occupants of the tower was met with half-assed excuses sent through FRIDAY. Even Happy was refusing to take Peter anywhere. And he still felt like shit. 

-

The morning of Peter’s birthday, he woke up feeling… different. He woke up hard, brushing it off as morning wood. A quick walk to the bathroom to use the toilet revealed indeed, he was hard, but there was a small knot forming around the base of his cock. He broke out in a cold sweat, the returning fever seeming even worse than it had been initially. 

“Fri, what’s going on?”

“It appears that you are presenting, Peter. I am detecting a high temperature and irregular heartbeat. Would you like me to alert Mr. Stark?”

Peter’s hand clamped over his mouth. What was he supposed to do? He along with pretty much everyone he knew were expecting him to present as an omega, given his lean stature and barely there muscles. 

“Kid?”

Peter quickly glanced to the door, seeing Tony’s worried face. He scrambled to pull his pants up, cheeks flushing wildly with embarrassment. Tony inhaled the scent in the room deeply. 

“Mr. Stark, y-you really didn’t have to come all this way. I-I can manage it on my own, really.” Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, a desperate whine caught in his tightening throat.

“Listen, kid, I just don’t want you to suffer through your first heat, so I brought some-”

“Wait. Heat, Mr. Stark? My first heat?” 

Tony nodded as if it was obvious, holding up a bulging paper bag in his left hand. 

“I-I’m an alpha.”

\- 

Once Peter had presented, he thought it would be appropriate to start swinging by Tony’s lab spontaneously. 

What wasn’t a good idea, however, was Tony allowing him to hang around the equipment just to get the scent of his rut all over the room. The days when Peter came by always ended with Tony leaking in his pants. 

He didn’t know why, though. There was almost no way that Peter could be his mate because for one, he was an alpha, and two, alpha/alpha relationships were extremely rare cases ever since more people began to present as omegas. 

But.

There always was the possibility that Tony and Peter were a rare alpha/alpha pair. 

That would explain why Tony always got nervous bidding Peter farewell for the night even though he knew that he was a couple floors down and guarded by the best security that money could afford.

That would explain why Peter couldn’t seem to go out for patrol anymore without knots forming in his stomach just minutes after he jumped off the ledge of his empty balcony. 

Which is why, attempting to drop hints towards a clueless Peter, Tony made up the bullshittest excuse that persuaded Peter into moving into the room right next to his. 

It was something along the lines of his room undergoing a surprise remodeling and it’d be better if Peter stayed on Tony’s floor, but it was too rushed to really object to at the time. 

Tony took this new advantage in stride, although it hurt him to hear Peter in his room while he was right next to him, not doing anything to help him. 

“Fri, give me Pete’s vitals.” 

Quietly, his heart rate, blood pressure, temperature, and breathing rate were read out. As they had been these past few days, the vitals were all higher than average, not helped at all by the whining coming through the wall, but tonight there seemed to be a familiar smell wafting through. 

Tony inhaled strongly, flipping himself over on his bed and burying his face into a pillow in a weak attempt to block out the scent. “Fri, what’s going on with the kid?” His voice came out muffled. 

“It seems that he is in the peak of his first rut as an alpha. I would strongly advise you to find a way to… relieve him, otherwise it may have a negative impact on his performance.”

Tony hit the pillow with both of his hands, groaning loudly. “What the hell do you expect me to do, Fri? Go in there and claim him? He’s a kid!”

“You could always call one of the others.”

Tony’s eyes went wide, chest clenching. “No.” He pulled his face away from the pillow and stood up, head growing cloudy from the scent. “Friday, restrict all access to the floor and don’t bother me.”

A small noise of affirmation was all he got before he was standing in front of Peter’s door. He could hear the strained growls and desperate whining through the door. 

He knocked lightly, holding back the urge to tear the door open and claim Peter. “Peter?” He face palmed at the way his voice grew gruffer at the end. 

“O-Oh God, Mr. S-Stark, this is really n-not a good tim-ah! Fuck, I-I’m kinda b-busy.”

Tony gripped his growing erection through his sweatpants. “I-I know kid, and if you want it, I could h-help you out?” Tony rubbed the back of his neck, anxious to hear Peter’s response. 

His response was sliding the door open and pulling in Tony. Their lips were crashed together in a desperate mess of tongue and teeth. Peter’s slender fingers wandered under Tony’s shirt, grabbing at anything to relieve the urge for another alpha. Tony pulled away for a short second and pulled off his shirt and sweats, leaving him straining and hard in his boxers. Peter grabbed his shoulders and started to move them towards the bed, but Tony held back. 

“Are you really sure, kid? I don’t want your first time to be so… agressive. If this is going to be a thing, honestly, I want it to be driven by feelings if that doesn’t sound like the cheesiest line ever.” Peter set himself back down from where he was standing on the balls of his feet. His hands laced themselves together behind Tony. 

“I want you, though.”

“Peter, it’s a tempting offer, but I don’t want your first time to be driven by some primal urge. I’ll still get you off, but… let’s hold off on the actual sex for now.” 

Peter looked up into Tony’s eyes and pressed a wet kiss to his lips. “Ok.”

Tony walked backwards, hands looping around Peter’s bare waist until he felt the bedposts hit the back of his knees. He fell back, bringing Peter with him. Both huffed out a laugh once they settled. Peter rolled off of Tony’s chest, laying next to him. Tony turned to his side, smiling at the panting boy. 

His hands grabbed Peter’s face and met his lips in a more controlled, sensual kiss. Despite Peter’s lack of experience, it was enjoyable for both. 

“F-Fuck, Mr. Stark, please touch me!” Tony smirked against his lips, and one of his hands traveled down to pinch one of Peter’s nipples while the other gripped his cock through his slightly wet boxers. 

Peter inhaled sharply as Tony started to roll the sensitive bud between his thumb and pointer finger. “Sensitive?” Peter nodded. 

Tony’s hand dipped under the waistband of the straining boxers, ignoring his own erection, and gripped the base of Peter’s cock where he could feel the knot beginning to form. He tutted in false pity. 

“Aw, sweetheart, how close were you? Couldn’t wait to knot something, could you? Your little knot must’ve been desperate for so long, but don’t worry, because I’m here to take care of it.” 

Peter’s face flushed, and his breath came out in short puffs. Tony pushed him onto his back and captured the other nipple with his mouth and simultaneously began to stroke Peter, purposefully ignoring the knot. Peter let out a moan. “Oh! Mr. Stark, it feels so g-good… Ah!” 

It took no time for Peter to start letting out precum, the liquid bubbling over his slit and disappearing into Tony’s fist making the strokes more fluid. “God, fuck! Keep going, please!” Peter was holding back the growls that wanted to escape his throat and letting out pained noises. 

Tony’s hand tightened as Peter’s hips began to fuck up into his fist, trying to get him close. “Yeah? You getting close, baby? I bet it’s going to feel so good to let go after holding it back for so long, huh?” Peter nodded frantically, tears blurring his vision. 

“Hah, h-ah! Please, Mr. Stark, don’t stop, I’m so close, please! O-Oh, I’m gonna cum!” Tony sped up his hand, switching from playing with his nipples to lighting grazing them with his teeth. He bit down harder when he felt Peter’s dick twitch in his grip. 

“Come on, sweetheart, come for me. Be a good boy and come. I know you need to, so listen to me and come.” 

The tears began falling once the last word came out of Tony’s mouth, and Peter came with a loud cry of his name. Tony reveled in the way his lips wrapped around the word, the way his toes curled against the crumpled sheets, the way his legs were kicking and twitching and the way his abdomen tightened up and his back perfectly arched when he released. 

He let himself back down onto the bed, panting and gasping for breath through his shaky sobs. Tony watched as he rolled over and looked at his grinning face. He leaned into Tony’s open arms, tilting his head up for a kiss, and received just that.

**Author's Note:**

> love u <3 tumblr: @shyna-io


End file.
